


A Brief Beach Vinaigrette... err Vignette... or Something.

by ksstarfire



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 17:42:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6434122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksstarfire/pseuds/ksstarfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sillyness and Seriousness</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Brief Beach Vinaigrette... err Vignette... or Something.

Hutch reached out and took Starsky's hand as they walked on the beach along the shoreline. He gave a tug and pulled his lover into his side.

Starsky looked up and smiled at Hutch. 

"Hey Starsk?" Hutch asked gazing into blue eyes so dear to him

"Yeah, Hutch?" 

Hutch stopped walking and turned to hold Starsky against him. He leaned down and kissed him. "I love you, babe. You know that, right?"

Starsky leaned his head against Hutch's shoulder after the kiss and smiled. "Yeah lover, I know that. And I love you, too." 

Hutch started walking down the beach again, still holding his partner's hand. He looked out at the ocean, then back to Starsky's face. 

Starsky watched Hutch, wondering what was making him... nervous? He knew his partner had something on his mind from the way he was acting. He kind of hoped he knew what it was. The last couple of weeks they had made their love and commitment much stronger and deeper. He had thought of asking Hutch the 'big question' but had held back. Now...? He mentally crossed his fingers.

"Starsk?"

"Yeah?"

I need... no... I want to ask you something. It's been on my mind for a while now, I-I-I... uhh, you know how I feel about you, and well..."

"Yes?" Starsky smiled up at Hutch. "What do you want to ask?"

Hutch sighed out a deep breath. "Wow, this is harder than I thought it would be." He rubbed a hand over his face then continued. "You are so important to me. I couldn't live without you. And I want only the best for you..."

"I know Hutch, and I feel the same about you."

"So, anyway, I wanted to ask you..." Hutch stopped walking and turned to face Starsky.

Starsky was almost vibrating with anticipation. "So, ask all ready."

Hutch took a deep breath, and took both of Starsky's hands in his.

With a look of utter love in his eyes, he gave Starsky a brief kiss, and asked, "David Starsky... when are you going to grow up?"

Hutch dropped Starsky's hands and took off running back down the beach, laughing so hard he almost stumbled and fell.

"Why you...!" In less than a second Starsky was running full out after his laughing partner. He yelled, "When I catch you, I'm gonna kill you!!" 

Two sets of running footprints ended in the imprint of two bodies tangled in the sand. But... no one died... well, other than from ecstasy.

LATER   
They were both lying on their backs, side by side. Worn out from the running and wrestling, and covered from head to foot, and other places they didn’t want to think about, in sand. They were trying to catch their breaths so they could get up and return to their beach-front home. 

Hutch finally rolled over and stood up. He reached down to grab Starsky’s hand and pull him up from the sand. “Come on, old man, let’s get you home and cleaned up. You are a MESS!” Hutch was laughing. “Your hair looks blonder than mine with all that sand in it!”

Starsky reached up and ruffled Hutch’s blonde hair, causing sand to fly everywhere. “Yeah, well whose fault is that? He bent over for a moment and put his hands on his knees.”

“Hey! You okay, Starsk?” Hutch put his hand on his partner’s back. 

“Yeah, I think it was all the laughing after the running and the wrestling. What a workout!” He straightened and looked up at Hutch. “I may have almost died, but I still caught up with you!”

“Only because I slowed down Gordo, so you COULD catch up with me!”

Starsky snorted then laughed at him. “Come on, let’s head in for a shower, lover.” 

They walked back to their house and stood, fully-clothed under the outside shower to rinse most of the sand off. They walked into the house and headed straight for the bathroom and their super-sized shower. Dropping their clothes in the hamper, they stepped into the shower together. Hutch started the water running while Starsky grabbed washcloths , wet them and handed one to Hutch. 

They washed themselves and each other. Once they were sure the sand was all gone, they made slow, passionate love to each other. 

Both got out of the shower and dried each other off. Starsky grabbed his thick robe off the hook on the back of the door and slipped into it. Hutch wrapped a towel around his hips. “I’m gonna … you go ahead and I’ll be out in a bit.” Hutch said, kissing Starsky. 

“Okay. Think I’ll read for a bit on the couch. ‘S too early to fix dinner.” Starsky walked out to the living room, grabbed his book and settled on the couch.

“Hutch, it’s now or never.” Hutch talked to himself in the foggy mirror. He combed his hair and dropped the towel on the floor. He looked out into the living room to see Starsky sitting on the couch with his book. Assured he was busy, Hutch walked into their bedroom to get ready for what he had planned.

A few minutes, and several pep talks later, he walked into the living room, stopping about eight foot behind the couch and his reading partner. 

"Hey, Starsk?"

"Huh?"

"Starsk?"

"Wha'?"

Hutch shifted on his feet. He looked at the back of his partner’s head. 

"Starsky?"

Starsky held his place in the book with one hand, waving the other in the general direction of Hutch, "What? I'm atta good spot." He never took his eyes off his book.

Hutch thought about giving up. He started to walk back into the bedroom, but only took two steps before he shored up his resolve and turned back around. 

“Starsk, I - I – I …”

Maybe it was Hutch stuttering or that silent communication they had, but something made Starsky pause in his reading. He sat the book on the arm of the couch and stood up, turning to look at Hutch.

“What the…? Hutch!?”

Hutch stood there, a blush blooming across his fair skin. He was naked except for a piece of wide red ribbon tied over one shoulder like a beauty queen’s sash that ended over his groin in a huge bow.

“Hutch, uh, what…?”

Hutch walked over to stand in from of his stunned lover. “I’m your present, Starsk.”

“Present?” Starsky kept running his eyes over all that tanned skin and the bow. “It’s not my birthday. It’s not Christmas… what?”

Hutch stepped into Starsky’s space and took his hands. “There’s other times people get presents.”

Starsky couldn’t look away from Hutch. He loved this tall, blonde. Lithely muscled, and strong. Fresh from their shower and love-making, he looked like a Nordic God standing there. Well, except for the red ribbon and bow. 

“I ahhh, don’t know what...”

“This is a pretty special present… at least I - I – I hope it will be.”

Starsky stood there, unsure what Hutch meant. “Hutch…?”

Hutch took a deep breath and still holding Starsky’s hands dropped to his knees in front of him. 

“I love you. I trust you. You have held my heart for a long time. I don’t really need this, but I want it. Starsky, will you marry me?” Hutch kept his blue eyes glued to Starsky’s.

“Oh, Hutch. Damn babe.” Starsky pulled him up and into his embrace. He tucked his head under Hutch’s chin and held him so close Hutch had trouble drawing a breath. 

Starsky didn’t say anything for a few minutes and Hutch began to worry he had made a mistake. He tried to pull out of the embrace, but found himself hugged tighter. Then he felt a wetness on his neck. “Starsk?” 

Starsky finally moved back, but only far enough so Hutch could see his face. With tears still running down his cheeks he said, “Ahh, Hutch. Do you have ANY idea how much I love you?” A huge smile spread across his face as he put all his love into one word. 

“Yes.”


End file.
